


Нетронутый

by MsFlaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Знакомьтесь: Куроо Тецуро, один из лучших блокирующих и, чего скрывать, кумир Кея, пример для подражания и предмет зависти. А также, если быть до конца откровенным, главное действующее лицо всех его фантазий.
Kudos: 10





	Нетронутый

Сперва Кей не поверил, что его вызывают в основную команду. Решил, это чья-то не очень удачная шутка. Но не прошло и трех дней, а он уже стоит перед тренером и кивает, пытаясь не отстать от мысли и запомнить хоть что-то.

— Так-так. Свежая кровь!

Кей вздрагивает, услышав за спиной знакомый голос, мысленно цыкает и запрещает себе оборачиваться.

Куроо Тецуро, один из лучших блокирующих страны, неминуемо появляется в поле его зрения и критически осматривает с головы до ног.

— Славный какой! – выносит он вердикт, не скрывая предвкушения, и протягивает руку как раз в тот момент, когда Кей склоняется в вежливом поклоне. — Я Куроо Тецуро.

Будто кто-то может не знать.

— Цукишима Кей, — отвечает Кей, когда они наконец преодолевают все неловкости и

разбираются с формальностями. Неформальными формальностями — кто, как не Куроо, будет с такой готовностью нарушать протокол представления нового игрока.

— Цукки! — Кей, слегка опешив, почти готов сказать «что это вообще, пожалуйста, не надо», но Куроо продолжает. — Добро пожаловать в рабство, мне давно тебя обещали!

Кей очень сильно и вполне обоснованно подозревает, после какого именно матча его решили попробовать вытащить из запаса. Он тогда установил личный рекорд по результативным блокам и даже позволил себе немного этим погордиться. В школе он узнал, что порой желания и старания абсолютно ничего не значат, а еще — что порой эти желания, старания и сам путь к цели гораздо важнее результата. Тогда он позволил себе просто играть как хочется, в полную силу, не думая о строках турнирной таблицы или личной статистике. И это было гораздо, гораздо приятнее вечного скепсиса и самоедства. Не получилось? Что ж, по крайней мере, он мог сказать, что выложился на полную; а если этого не хватило, значит, стоило поработать еще.

Куроо он впервые увидел в матче сборной. Конечно, их личные рекорды нельзя было сравнивать — ни тогда, ни сейчас, но это не имело значения. Куроо Тецуро показал ему именно ту игру, частью которой Кей всегда мечтал быть.

Куроо Тецуро, один из лучших блокирующих и, чего скрывать, кумир Кея, пример для подражания и предмет зависти. А также, если быть до конца откровенным, главное действующее лицо всех его фантазий. Но, хотя в некоторых сценариях они играли в одной команде, Кей никогда не думал об этом всерьез. Как, впрочем, и обо всем остальном, что эти фантазии включали.

Первое время он старается не отсвечивать, место для разминки выбирает где-нибудь в углу. Но Куроо на чужие старания наплевать, ему, вероятно, было скучно, а тут нате вам, такой подарок. Приди кто-то еще новенький, внимание переключилось бы на него, а пока новенький тут Кей, да еще и отданный под шефство Куроо тренером лично, и ничто его не спасет.

Конечно, капитан Савамура отводит их обоих в сторонку и очень вежливо и корректно объясняет Кею, что «вот этого ухмыляющегося де… эээ… коллегу» бояться вовсе не стоит. Куроо и правда ухмыляется, подпирая стену, и очень напоминает Кею лису, которая прознала, в какой норе прячется мышь. Так же вежливо отпустив Кея на все четыре стороны, Савамура поворачивается к Куроо, но следующих слов Кей уже не слышит.

Возможно, Куроо так ведет себя со всеми. Возможно, Кей его просто чем-то зацепил, на свою голову. В любом случае, деваться некуда, и даже удивляться не приходится: характер Куроо Кею — как и всей стране — прекрасно известен из матчей, интервью и блогов.

Куроо Тецуро, один из лучших блокирующих, enfant terrible премьер-лиги. Лицо раскрученных брендов и крохотных инди-мастерских, любимец таблоидов и вечная головная боль руководства. То его видели с известной актрисой, то с восходящей звездой сцены, то с двумя никому не знакомыми, но роскошными на вид девицами. То он превысил скорость, то сказал что-то слишком острое на камеру. Когда он снялся для Playgirl, а ауттейки, страшно подумать как добытые, выложил у себя в инстаграме, редакция и клуб чуть не перегрызли друг другу глотки. Хорошо хоть инстаграму похрен. Куроо только пожал плечами и устроил с нераскрученным, но очень творчески настроенным фотографом сессию, которая в итоге едва не взорвала определенную часть интернета.

Его кампания для Кавасаки у Кея в числе самых просматриваемых файлов. Яркий точечный свет, тонкая пленка воды с мазутом на асфальте, агрессивные линии и алая обводка супернейкеда — сто пятьдесят лошадей у Куроо между бедер. Усмешка в камеру, непривычно открытое без вечной челки лицо, едва выглядывающая из-под расстегнутой кожанки новая татуировка. Кей любит представлять, как разводит полы, спускает куртку с плеч, и та почти что стекает по раме мотоцикла — тонкая, мягкая, больше не нужная.

Иногда Куроо ставит Кея перед сеткой и начинает в буквальном смысле лепить из него нужную позу. Кончиками пальцев проходится по бицепсу, фиксирует локоть, проверяет напряжение в пальцах. Сухой, теплой ладонью обхватывает запястье, показывая, как поворачивать кисть для жесткого блока, блок-аута, смягчения… Все очень по-деловому со стороны — и совершенно иначе для Кея. Кажется, «по-деловому» должно быть немного не так; хотя не исключено, что Кей просто принимает желаемое за действительное. Иногда даже не сам этот контакт, а факт его завершения становится нарочитым. Куроо отступает на шаг, словно говоря — иди, я тебя отпускаю. Все равно никуда не денешься.

— Когда ты уже отдашь мне Цукки на растерзание? — нетерпеливо приплясывает Бокуто. Кей только представляет, как блокирует его прямой, и у него начинают ныть суставы.

— Поломаешь ребенка, — отмахивается Куроо, а Кей скрипит зубами и бесится.

— Тренировка с либеро, — говорит капитан Савамура. Куроо показывает ему язык, но слушается, и у Кея выбора тоже нет. Указания (читай: приказы) Савамуры не обсуждаются и не оспариваются. Хотя тренировка с либеро тоже мучительна, пусть и по совсем другим причинам. Во-первых, на задней линии толку от Кея ноль. Складываться ему сложно, ныряет он так себе и долгую траекторию мяча, не говоря уж о коварном планере, рассчитывать пока не наловчился. Во-вторых, когда Яку особенно не в духе, он призывает Бокуто, а у Кея потом неделю предплечья расцвечены постепенно темнеющими пятнами. В-третьих, он смотрит, как встает в прием Куроо, как натягиваются шорты на напряженных бедрах. И это — еще одна из причин, по которым на задней линии толку от Кея ноль.

А если подумать, все складывается в некую пусть и странноватую, но стройную — а может быть, стройную, хотя и странноватую — систему. Кей не любил напрягаться, пока не умел это делать. Он чувствовал себя разбитым после тренировок, старался поменьше двигаться, искал более простые выходы из ситуаций. И это, несомненно, пригодилось — но чем дальше, тем лучше он чувствовал свое тело и понимал, как далеко ему до предела.

Теперь он упахивается на тренировках, выкладывается в матчах, жадно заглядывается на Куроо — и ему мало, потому что он может больше, хочет больше — и не может получить. Тренер говорит: не гони, перегоришь, сломаешься. Он, конечно, прав, и Кей притормаживает, включает свои фирменные экономность и расчетливость. Взлететь за секунду до атакующего; руки ставить четко, зная, куда должен уйти мяч; не поддаваться на обманки… Всегда видеть и своих, и соперника. Куроо говорит: ну же, Цукки, ты что-то тихий сегодня. Тихий — но Кей видит, как Куроо нравится именно эта его сторона, и немного додумывает. Дрожь удовольствия, например. Хотя бы такую мелочь.

Куроо всегда рядом, близко и почти вплотную… ключевое слово — почти. А Кею не хватает смелости, потому что… да что там объяснять, даже самому себе, и так все ясно.

Кей смотрит, как Куроо ведет себя с остальными. Ну, Бокуто — это бро, со всеми вытекающими. Яку — лучший враг и соперник не пойми в чем, и хохочут над байками друг друга они всегда очень заразительно. Савамуру Куроо подковыривает, иногда откровенно провоцирует, но близко не подходит, и Кей не думает, что из какого-то особого пиетета. То, как Куроо провоцирует самого Кея, в систему не укладывается — потому что системы нет; или она есть, но новичку невидима.

Кею просто не с чем работать.

После небольшого перерыва в игровом календаре Бокуто охотно демонстрирует всем желающим (и нежелающим тоже) новую татуировку.

— А ты что же? — шепчет Куроо, наклоняясь ближе. Делая вид, что следит за разминкой Кея. — Такой чистенький… Нетронутый.

Слово взрывается у самого уха Кея, разлетается в пыль, тут же проникая в кровь, в сердце Кея. Сердце, которое бухает в груди.

— Он бы с ума сошел от счастья, если бы я тебя привел, — продолжает Куроо, и уже никто, вот просто никто не должен бы верить, что это контроль растяжки. Капитан Савамура косится, но только вздыхает и снова отворачивается.

Если бы позволил прикоснуться к тебе…

Татуировки Куроо — в своем роде произведение искусства. Некоторые набивают рисунки у разных мастеров и об общей картине совершенно не беспокоятся. У Куроо мастер один, и хотя он не создает сплошной узор, все элементы складываются в единое гармоничное целое. Линии на внутренней стороне руки, ближе к локтю будто уходя под кожу, возвращаются на плече. Мотив по правой стороне ребер спускается на бедро, и он же раскручивается, слегка меняясь, на лопатке. В абстрактные линии вплетаются какие-то значимые элементы, но насколько бы разными ни были события, ответственные за их появление, все они находят свое место, словно идеально подогнанные кусочки паззла.

Пожалуй, его мастеру Кей отдался бы. В руки.

Вечерами Кей приходит — нет, приползает — домой совершенно без сил. Каждый раз кажется, что до утра не удастся пошевелиться, но стоит вспомнить шепот и усмешку, как определенные части тела недвусмысленно показывают, что очень даже готовы к любой активности. Куроо вживую, во плоти, и Куроо с фотографий — как бушующий рядом пожар и видео с горящим камином. Литые мышцы, звериная грация, сила рук; Куроо опасен сам по себе, очень опасен для Кея и его теоретической карьеры, но сейчас Кею кажется: он готов поиграть с огнем. Он дрочит, представляя, как Куроо стаскивает с него шорты, как перегибает через скамейку, как потом приходится растирать синяки от пальцев. А на следующий день снова начинается та же пытка — разминка, упражнения, Куроо.

И ведь это не просто бесплотные фантазии, основанные разве что на сдвинутой реальности порнофильмов. Когда все легко, идеально и неподвластно гравитации. Нет, Кей прекрасно знает, что такое вес тела сверху, помнит, каково это, когда тебя вжимают в матрас, и как хорошо этому сопротивляться. Кей хочет, чтобы все было по-настоящему, по-живому, через горьковатое удушье, через жгущее нетерпение; чужая сила, тяжелое дыхание, жар в крови.

После разминки Куроо говорит — вот так, детка, ты сегодня молодец. На ухо Кею, очень быстро, очень низко. И тут же вслух — умница, Цукки, гнешься с каждым днем все лучше.

Кей гнется, Кей прогибается, Кей скоро на шпагат научится садиться.

А толку.

Один из пунктов режима предписывает облегченные тренировки и пробежку после. Бегать, в зависимости от настроения, иногда скучно, иногда даже приятно. Можно врубить любимый плейлист и не думать ни о чем, сосредотачиваясь только на дыхании и монотонности движений. Маршрут пробежки всегда один и тот же: три круга вокруг спорткомплекса, потом сложные зигзаги через парк — и домой. Сегодня Кей в состоянии почти полной отрешенности, не замечает ничего вокруг и только на выходе из парка, потянувшись за водой, понимает, что воды-то и нет. Отлично, он ухитрился забыть не то что воду — всю сумку. Просто взял и побежал.

Приходится возвращаться. Из комплекса, похоже, все разошлись. Кей и не подумал снять наушники, слышит только музыку и, скорее всего, поэтому оказывается совершенно не готов.

Он толкает дверь в раздевалку и сразу видит Куроо. Ритмично двигающиеся мускулы, которые заставляют рисунки на оливковой коже оживать. Капли пота на широких плечах, едва заметно мерцающие в неверном свете ламп. Изгиб позвоночника и ямочки на пояснице и… С кем он, не понять. Рука на затылке, все еще затейпованные пальцы ерошат волосы, как-то по особому давят на загривок, и от этого жеста Куроо выгибается, словно изголодавшийся по ласке кот. Это, конечно, иллюзия, но Кей совершенно уверен, что низкий стон прорывается даже сквозь бит.

Он отступает назад и позволяет двери мягко вернуться на свое место.

Домой Кей идет на автомате; раздевается, даже принимает душ и падает на кровать. Мысли бьются в голове: а будь он посмелее? Был бы сегодня там, на месте этого неизвестно кого — с Куроо, под ним, глядя ему в глаза? Закрывал бы его Куроо от двери? Пошел бы на такую беспечность, потому что сил терпеть больше не было? Вроде никто не мог войти, все разошлись, и все же — вдруг — увидели бы только Куроо, не его партнера. А что Куроо, с его-то репутацией?

Увидели бы. Ну, вот Кей и увидел.

И такой странный был этот жест — простой и очень привычный, и еще более странной была реакция Куроо. Та самая дрожь удовольствия, которую так часто представлял Кей, только — не для него, не из-за него. Из-за мелочи.

На следующий день все как обычно. Потому что ничего ведь не изменилось. Ну, трахнул Куроо кого-то в раздевалке, может, кого-то из запасных. Может, он так каждый вечер делает. Разрядка после трудного дня.

Вот только Кей знает, что это не так.

— Цукки! — приветствует его Куроо, и ухмылка не сулит ничего хорошего. — Ты вчера расслаблялся, давай-ка наверстаем упущенное.

— Цукки, покажи этой личности, как надо блокировать! — вторит ему привычно неуемный Бокуто. Капитан Савамура, как всегда, вздыхает и, рявкнув для острастки, раздает задания.

Кей смотрит на Куроо, и внутри жжется еще сильнее. Ну что ты будешь делать.


End file.
